1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to functions of an electronic device, and more particularly, to an audio data operating function of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, existing electronic devices support functions for operating audio data. For example, existing electronic devices may play audio data that is collected through a streaming service or a download service. These devices may encode audio data at the request of service providers and content providers, and may store or play the encoded audio data.
Accordingly, as described above, existing electronic devices may decode the encoded audio data in order to play the encoded audio data. Additionally, in order for an electronic device to play audio data from a specific point, all of the encoded audio data is decoded, causing electronic devices to wait the time required to decode all of the encoded audio data. Alternatively, electronic devices may play encoded audio data upon removal of data from the start point to a specific point of the encoded audio data, and encoded audio data that is included in a removed area is not played by the electronic device.